


Like a Bitch

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feet, Fluff, High Heels, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Mila cracked her eyes open as she heard the door close, stretching with a soft moan where she’d fallen asleep on the couch. She stilled and closed her eyes again as she heard the click-click-click of Sara’s heels on the wood floor, pausing as Sara dumped her purse and keys on the table, before continuing to the couch.“Hey,” Sara said, leaning over the back of the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for YRPM - Prompt: Tattoos  
> Written for sleepynir - Prompt: High Heels

Mila cracked her eyes open as she heard the door close, stretching with a soft moan where she’d fallen asleep on the couch. She stilled and closed her eyes again as she heard the click-click-click of Sara’s heels on the wood floor, pausing as Sara dumped her purse and keys on the table, before continuing to the couch.

“Hey,” Sara said, leaning over the back of the couch.

Mila looked up with a smile, reaching up to tug at the long strands of black hair that spilled over Sara’s shoulder. “Did you bring dinner?”

“...Want to order out?”

Mila rolled her eyes, tugging at Sara’s hair again until she complied and climbed over the back of the couch. “Fine.” She mussed Sara’s hair with a smirk before reaching for her phone. “How’d it go?” she asked, wrapping her arm around Sara’s shoulders as she stretched out, dialing their favorite restaurant to order their usual.

“Mmm, it’s finished. And it hurts like a bitch.”

“Let me see.” She tossed the phone aside before wiggling out from under Sara despite her protests. She moved to the other end of the couch and pulled Sara’s feet into her lap, glancing up with a smile as she pressed her lips to the high-heels before tugging them off and letting them clatter to the floor. She nuzzled into the stockings, biting at a toe and giggling as Sara squealed and jerked away in response.

Mila slid her hands up to Sara’s ankle to keep her from getting away. “Let me _see.”_ She grinned and leaned forward to nudge the black skirt of Sara’s dress up until she could see the top of the stockings and get her fingers in them, inching one down and off and tossing it aside before doing the other.

Sara’s left foot sported a fresh tattoo of a red and black dragon, the lines crisp and dark, the red vibrant. A tiny flame and puff of smoke came out of its mouth, wings up behind it in motion and tail curled below it.

“It’s so cute!”

Sara groaned, pushing at Mila with her foot. “I wasn’t going for _cute.”_

Mila chuckled, curling her fingers tighter around the offending foot. “Well it is. It suits you.”

“I’m not cute,” Sara said, pouting, though as soon as Mila’s lips pressed against her foot, she devolved into soft moans and sighs.

Mila grinned, kissing into the arch of Sara’s foot and giggling as her toes flexed and wiggled in response. She kissed up to Sara’s ankle and pressed a gentle brush of lips against the tattoo before doing the same to her other foot, sitting back and digging her thumbs into heels and arches.

Sara gasped, back arching off the couch before she slumped with a long moan and went completely limp. “Don’t stop.”

“Are you sure? I could move up a bit?” Mila asked with a wink, laughing as Sara flushed and kicked at her again. She wrapped her fingers around the non-tattooed foot, sliding her thumbs along the length of it, digging in beneath the toes until Sara mewled and heaved a sigh. “Better?”

“Mmmmm.”

She snorted and leaned forward, kissing her way up from ankle to calf to knee, licking along Sara’s thigh before sealing her lips against the flesh and sucking a mark into it. She added a hint of teeth, enjoying the way Sara’s legs trembled, before moving up further to stretch out on top of her. “I’m going to start calling you my dragon heart.”

Sara groaned, hooking her legs around Mila and burying her fingers in short red hair. “Don’t you dare.”

“Why, does Mickey not know you got a tattoo?”

“...No.”

Mila raised an eyebrow and shook her head, kissing Sara’s cheek when the doorbell rang. “How long do you plan on keeping secrets from him?”

Sara groaned again, sitting up and shifting onto her knees. “I’ll tell him. After Worlds.”

“That’s three weeks away!” Mila paid the delivery man and returned with the food, slanting a look at Sara.

Sara pouted. “...Rub my feet again and I’ll tell him tonight.”

Mila sighed, grabbing plates on her way back to the couch and handing the food over. She dropped back down on the couch and grunted as Sara settled with her feet in her lap again. With a smirk, she curled her fingers around Sara’s ankle to hold her foot before tickling it until she squeaked. “Tell him now and I’ll sweeten the pot.”

Sara flushed, setting the food aside and reaching for her phone. “Fine. Deal.”


End file.
